Lurking
by ShokaidoElf
Summary: Juzō, an Uchiha immigrant, faces discrimination in Komoha and embarks on a journey to come to terms with his differences from society.


— It just never seems to be enough. Day after day, month after month, season after season, they don't ever falter in their disdain for my heritage. I've done nothing but do my part in making Konica Village a name to remember and I can barely eat because instructors "don't want Uchiha maggots like me overshadowing their own children in the academy" and throw me into a closet. I've tried so many times to altert Father to the matters, but he's to absorbed in his studies on genetic regeneration and extensions to notice. I suppose, until I have the opportunity to graduate, I have no choice but to perservere if I'm to uphold my family's honor—

Uchiha Jūzo, an immigrant from a nation destroyed in the Fourth Great War by an attack by Reanimated Soldiers under Yakushi Kabuto's command; his family lost to the war efforts, he did his best to assimilate into his new home with his adopted father, Uchiha Sasuke, his adopted mother, Uchiha Sakura, and his close sister and best friend, Uchiha Sarada. Though he displayed great promise in the academy, discrimination contributed to his already great struggle of assimilating into a new society, one ruled seemingly by a genetic patriarchy more than anything.

On his first day, he was greeted with a sneer from his instructors, a vindictive sneer from his new classmates and enough bullying to make even Naruto want to quit on his dreams. While he may have been a pacifist, he quickly grew impatient with the maltreatment of his class and started weaving signs for a Grand Fireball but was interrupted by the instructors and corporalpunished later.

Days of this went by, each time getting worse and worse with more bruises and scars lining his arms which he hid behind the excuse of a training accident. By the time the graduation exam rolled around, he had more than compensated for his learning in the academy, gaining knowledge and control over fire release and displaying several jutsu tied to it.

But, unironically, the abuse had taken a toll on him. He had grown from a new student hesitant to open his mouth, to a condescending and aggressive bully who sought no connections with anyone. Broken mentally by his abusers, he threatened anyone who crossed him and often left students with severe burns.

And yet, under this newly developed facade, tears scraped their way into his eyes every night. Nightmares of his past haunted him and Sakura soon discovered the truth behind his injuries soon after his graduation into Genin rank.

But, because she was unsure of the consequences that may come to Sarada, she remained complacent to ensure she thrived.

Months passed and Jūzo's unwelcoming environment because worsened by his father's refusal to talk to him or even acknowledge he exists. The last hope he has at forming a genuine connection with someone in Konoha didn't even give him a sideways glance. That night, he cemented the idea of complete and utter hopelessness into his mind, planning to desert the village that cared not for him and leaving what little family he had left behind to pursue a life of solitude and independence. However hard it was, he believed he could find peace away from these people.

The fateful night came; he packed a small pouch of pills, herbs and a spare change of clothes and gear and departed for the gate, though, unlike the rest of his family, nobody came running to stop him, something he hoped would happen. "Nobody cares at all here. All these so called 'shinobi' are just a bunch of glorified mercenaries and abusers, taking orders from some delusional higher up. I wouldn't praise this village's name if my life was at stake."

With blood red sorrow glimmering from his face, he took one look at the village that emotionally deserted him, tossed his headband and made for the woods, praying he could find someone who showed a hint of care.

All the while, a masked figure had been watching him, smirking as he witnessed the years of torture and abuse Jūzo underwent. "Seems Indra and Ashura weren't the only ones to reincarnate. I see Obito's sorrow pulsating from his every move." And with this, he threw his cloak over his eyes and vanished into the shadows, eager to execute the next phase of his plans.


End file.
